bittripfandomcom-20200213-history
CORE
Introduction Life begins anew, born of the old. Reality replaces truth. Rhythm drives technology. Technology represents life. Life is the seeming giver of knowledge. Knowledge is as tangible as it is fleeting. Wisdom is a distant memory. The BIT.TRIP has begun. About BIT.TRIP CORE... CORE is the second installment in the series. It is the most rhythm-based game in the whole series. In this game, you control a CORE to zap beats as they fly past the CORE. Modes 'SUPER' The highest mode of this game. Every sound echoes in SUPER, and a rainbow effect radiates around the screen. An extra percussion layer is added to the music in this mode. Keep zapping beats to add to the multiplier. Miss once and you mode down into MEGA. 'MEGA' Every beat echoes, and special effects are added to the gameplay. An extra layer is added to the song in this mode, along with the rest of the song. The multiplier increases after every measure of the song, but resets to x1 if you miss a beat. Hit enough beats, and you mode up into SUPER. Miss too many and you mode down into HYPER. 'HYPER' You begin the game in this mode. There are no special effects in this mode, and each beat makes a short beep if you shoot it. You have a multiplier of x1. Hit enough Beats, and you mode up into MEGA. However, miss too many, and you mode down into NETHER. 'NETHER' Mode down to here, and you lose all sense of music and color. The only music you hear is a metronome to the tempo of the song. Whenever you pass a stage in NETHER, you hear the sound next level/keep the music and background on your Wii Remote. There is no multiplier, and the score is not put into your total. This is your last chance to mode up back into HYPER. However, miss too many beats, and you receive a GAME OVER. Gameplay Wii The Wii remote is held sideways. The main game screen starts off with a red plus ( + ) shape in the center. When any of the directional pad buttons are pressed, a grey line appears out of the core depending on what you pressed. When the 2 button is tapped, a laser shoots out of the core briefly. This beam is the key to the gameplay in BIT.TRIP CORE. Colored pixels (called BEATS) appear out of the edges of the playing field. When a beat crosses the range of the core (up, down, left, right) the player is to hold the D-pad in that direction and tap the 2 button, firing a laser and destroying the BEAT. BEATS will come out in patterns that require skilled button presses and the ability to keep a steady rhythm. Players may also deploy a one-use bomb which clears the whole screen of beats by pressing 1. This is useful in later stages in the game, but is not commonly used. Computer versions The laser is controlled by using either the arrow keys or the WASD keys and space is used to fire. The shift key is used to fire the BOMB. (New) Nintendo 2/3DS (XL) The laser is controlled by using the D-Pad, and the "A" button is used to fire. The "B" button is used to fire the BOMB. Power-ups Occasionally, a sparkling white BEAT may appear. When this BEAT is shot, the player may get one of three power-ups: #CHALLENGE: This power-up will rotate the Core 90 degrees to the left, so that shots to the left will appear at the bottom, shots downward will appear to the right, etc. This item can be overcome by rotating your Wii remote likewise. These do get tricky on the computer versions, though #MULTI-BEAM: When you get this power-up, all your shots will also appear from the opposite side. Firing upwards will create a beam at the top and bottom, etc. If a player fails to get this item, they are likely to fail the stage, as patterns that appear after this power-up require two beams. #ULTRA-BEAM: This power-up will create a continuous beam wherever the D-pad is pressed, regardless of whether or not the player depresses the 2 button. HUD 1. Beat - The objects you have to hit in every one of CORE's levels 2. Combobrust - Shows your current combo. You need at least a 10 combo to see this. When a player misses, the combo will go back to 0. 3. Mode-up screen - When a player zaps a beat, this bar fills up. When the bar is full, the player goes up a mode. In SUPER mode, the bar will not filled, as it is the highest mode in the game. 4. Core - The object controlled during gameplay. When a CHALLENGE is in effect, The core rotates 90 degrees. 5. Score - The score goes up when a beat is zapped. When in SUPER mode, this score will go up 1000 points per 1/8th of a beat. 6. Bomb - The bomb clears every beat on the screen when fired. It can only be used once per level. The word dims or disappears completely when used. 7. Mode down screen - When a player misses a beat, this bar fills up. When full, the mode will down. In SUPER, this bar will not do anything as you go back down to MEGA as soon as you miss a beat. 8. Stage - Shows what stage you are in a level. For example, this screenshot was taken during the third stage of DISCOVERY. 9. Combo Multiplier - This multiplier will go up by one for every beat zapped. When a player misses, this will go back to 0001. 10. Multiplier - In HYPER and NETHER, this multiplier is not affected. In MEGA and SUPER, this multiplier goes up every measure. If a player misses, the multiplier will reset. Bosses In CORE, the Bosses' attacks are composed in three "waves", the next more difficult than the previous. The player needs to endure all three waves to beat the bosses. ﻿DISCOVERY: : 16 beats will make a formation, and will throw more beats in all four directions to confuse the player. The player must watch carefully and pay attention to it's patterns if they want to survive the attacks. :* Seems that this boss battle can be used as a test of peripheral vision. EXPLORATION: The player must protect the six orange figures at the bottom of the screen from incoming attacks. If one of the orange figures is hit by a beat, it will Mode-down the player instantly. This boss battle is based on the game Missile Command. CONTROL: :: The strange beats of this boss will fly in different directions. Most of the patterns that appear here are based off of patterns from previous levels and stages. If one is good at memorizing patterns, it can be easy to beat this boss. However the beats take different speeds and directions instead of going with their regular speed to confuse the player. : This boss battle is based on the game Asteroids. Best Scores per Level See the BIT.TRIP CORE Scoreboard Category:Games